This invention relates to missile launching and more particularly to a method of using secondary combustion to adjust the amount of energy available for a launch.
When launching a missile from a launch tube, a solid propellant charge is disposed in a pressure vessel, ignited and the products of combustion, gases, expand through a nozzle into a launch tube to eject a missile from the launch tube. Typically the gases are cooled utilizing water which is converted into steam which provides additional eject pressure and reduces the temperature in the launch tube to prevent secondary combustion.